


Do You Love Me?

by Sky_hylian



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Forced Marriage, M/M, Selectively Mute Link
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_hylian/pseuds/Sky_hylian
Summary: Link just defeated Calamity Ganon, the only person he wants to see is that one special Zora Prince. But Prince Sidon was forced to marry someone at his father's request despite wanting to confess to Link. So what happens when Link finds him at the altar with someone else? Will Prince Sidon tell him how he feels? (I suck at writing summaries, so please forgive me)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have read several other fanfics where Link had selective mutism and so now I headcanon him as so. He uses sign language to communicate with those around him. Also in one scene, I was inspired by some fanart I saw on Tumblr by ghost-wants-murder. Definitely go check it out! :)

Darkness surrounded the Hylian knight. The sky above him was filled with smoke and red sparks. With the Master sword in hand, the boy looked straight at the source of evil, Calamity Ganon. Its bloodshot eyes were glaring at the Hylian Champion. And with one final screech the beast lunged towards him.

* * *

 

The Zora Prince was calmly walking around the domain, making sure everything was in order. Suddenly, one of the guards approached him.

“Your Highness, your father wishes to speak with you. He says it is important." The Prince nodded and headed toward the throne room where his father, the King was.

“Hello Father. What is the matter you wish to discuss?”

“Son, as you may know, you are now of age to become the next ruler of the Zoras. With such responsibility it is customary to marry before becoming the official King. Which is why I’m tasking you with finding someone to be your wife.”

Even though the Prince knew this day would arrive, the news still took him by surprise. He had spent most of his time helping and worrying about the Hylian Champion, Link, that he neglected many of his royal duties, including finding a wife.

“Yes Father, I will do my best to find someone worthy of holding such title.”

“That is all.”

The Prince nodded and left the room. His thoughts were racing and his emotions were taking over. Something that the Zoras should never see was their Prince letting his heart and true feelings show. But in this moment, he couldn’t control himself. He quickly made his way to the East Reservoir where the Divine Beast Vah Ruta used to wreak havoc. When he arrived, he broke into tears. No one had ever seen him in such a state, except for of course his sister, Mipha. This made the Prince tear up more. He covered his face with his hands. He couldn’t find someone to be his spouse, his heart already belonged to someone else. He had fallen for the one and only Hero, Link. The more he thought about him, the more tears poured from his eyes. A light in the distant water shined and made its way towards the Prince. Mipha’s spirit appeared before him. He looked up at her and smiled.

“Oh Mipha, how I miss you…”

“Sidon….what troubles you so?”

“It’s nothing, please don’t worry yourself over me.”

“It’s clear something is wrong, you never were very good for keeping secrets from me.”

“Sister…Father has tasked me with finding a wife as I will soon be King. The issue, my heart already belongs to someone, someone who cannot be with me. Father would never approve of them.”

“Sidon…Is this someone Link?” The pure mention of his name sent more tears down Sidon’s cheek.

“I couldn’t possibly ask him to fulfill such an important duty. He is busy being Hyrule’s hero. I need to focus on doing what is best for the Zoras. And I couldn’t do this to you, you loved him so as well.”

“Listen well brother, as I am not part of your world anymore, it does not matter. I want you to be happy. I don’t want the same mistakes I made to befall you.”

“I understand but I must comply with my royal duty. I cannot let my emotions take over.” He stood up and wiped his tears away. “Thank you for your support but I must do what is right. I love you, Mipha.”

“I love you too, Sidon. Take care of yourself.” With those last words, she disappeared, leaving Sidon alone with his thoughts.

* * *

 

Link stood in the castle courtyard, Calamity Ganon defeated and sealed away. Zelda stood by his side holding him up as he could barely stand. He was gravely injured, the battle had taken quite a toll on him. But he couldn’t be happier, the people of Hyrule would be at peace again thanks to him.

“You did it Link. You have saved Hyrule and all its people.”

He wished he could talk during moments like these. But instead he nodded slowly and let his head bow down. He thought of everyone who lived in Hyrule, all the friends he’d made during his travels, the horses he tamed, the monsters he defeated, the people he’d helped, the Gerudos, the Gorons, the Zoras, Prince Sidon…. That name made him even happier than before, not exactly knowing why. Sidon was one of the few people Link felt comfortable around. He could be himself and not feel pressured to act a certain way. Even though Sidon was royalty, he felt as if he could be casual around him. Pain cut his thoughts short, a gash on his side inflicted by one of Ganon’s attacks. The Princess gasped as Link fell to the ground, his vision went blurry as he passed out.

* * *

 

The Prince looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing traditional Zora headgear as well as a pendant given to him by the one he was going to marry. He inhaled sharply and exhaled slowly, his thoughts were not focused on the wedding but on Link. He tried to push them as far away as he could. A guard knocked on his door.

“We are ready for you, your Highness.”

“I’ll be out in a second.” Sidon finished adjusting his headgear and sighed. He walked out of his room and out into the celebration.


	2. Chapter 2

Link slowly opened his eyes. He scanned the room he was in carefully. He instantly recognized it. He was lying on a bed in Impa’s house. Zelda sat on the stool near his bed.

“Link, I’m glad you’re ok. As soon as you collapsed I called for your horse and guided you to Kakariko Village where Impa and I healed your wounds.” He sat up slowly. But pain still coursed through his body. “Please don’t move so much, your wounds are still in a fragile state.” Even though Zelda was right, he wanted to get up and leave to see Prince Sidon. He was sure that news would reach all of Hyrule fairly quickly but he wanted to tell him in person.

He signed to Zelda

_Thank you_.

She nodded in response. He lied back down and rested his head on the pillow. He couldn’t wait to see Sidon, he would have to sneak out tonight.

 

* * *

 

The night was quiet, Zelda was sound asleep and Impa as well. Link slipped out of his covers, put on his boots and strapped his weapons to his back. He stealthily walked down the stairs and opened the door.

“Going somewhere?”

Impa’s voice startled him. He turned around, hoping she wouldn’t scold him.

“It’s ok Link, I sense you have somewhere important to be, more specifically someone important you want to see desperately. I will not stop you, as I know how important relationships are to you. Just take care of yourself.” Link smiled. He left Kakariko Village and headed towards Zora’s Domain.

* * *

 

The Zoras clapped and cheered at the Prince’s marriage. Sidon smiled and waved at his people but inside his heart broke with every minute that passed. As he watched his soon to be wife walk up the isle, he started to tear up. ‘Goddesses what did I get myself into?’ he thought. Suddenly, a guard at the entrance announced that someone was running on the bridge.

“It’s the Champion Link! He’s come to visit us!”

Sidon’s heart started to beat uncontrollably. There was no way he was here at this exact moment when he was about to devote his life to his soon to be wife and the Zoras. He couldn’t possibly see him right now. Still keeping his composure, the Prince looked out to where Link was. The female Zora he was to marry was in front of him now, looking out as well. Link arrived at the center of the domain, looking as if he had ran all this way.

He looked up at Sidon, his face had confusion written all over it. Sidon finally decided to speak up.

“Welcome Link! What brings you to the Zoras today?”

Link signed to him.

_It’s over._

The Prince didn’t even have to ask what. He knew, it had to be the Calamity. This victory brought him happiness. However, not as much happiness as he would have liked.

He announced to the Zora people the news that Link had brought.

“The Calamity has been defeated!”

Everyone cheered at the announcement, they scrambled to shake Link’s hand and offer their gratitude. Link smiled. Sidon admired that smile so much. It warmed his heart to see the Hylian experience happiness after all he’d gone through. Link looked back up at him and signed: 

_Congratulations_

After doing so, he bid everyone goodbye and calmly left. Not even bothering to approach Sidon. In that moment, the Prince wanted so badly to leave everything behind and follow him but his father’s looming presence stopped him from doing so. His heart hurt and he wanted to break down and cry. But he had to be strong and so with a sigh, he regained his composure and continued with the ceremony.

* * *

 

Tears streamed down Link’s eyes as soon as he was out of sight from the Zoras and the Prince. This couldn’t be happening to him. All the battles he’d fought, all the pain he had endured. He had kept going because of Prince Sidon. Sidon’s “ _I believe in you_ ” kept playing over and over when battles got tough. And now, that special Zora that kept him going was bound to someone else. Link admitted to himself that he was indeed heartbroken. He never got to tell Sidon how he felt. The Prince was the only person that Link felt he could be himself around. He didn’t feel anxious or nervous. He didn’t have to put on the humble and noble knight persona as he had for the various people in Hyrule. Sidon was more than his friend, he felt connected to him in some way that he could not explain. All he wanted was to be with him, but that wish seemed to be a fantasy. How could he have been so stupid? Of course Sidon didn’t love him. He was royalty after all. He had a duty to fulfill. There was no way that he would love someone as ordinary as him. Sadness and worthlessness overcame him. He slowly walked to the nearest tree and slumped down on the ground. The tears continued to fall.


	3. Chapter 3

It should have been the happiest day of his life. He felt all sorts of emotions, none of them being happiness. His father approached him out of fear that he was not enjoying himself at his wedding celebration.

“What is wrong my dear son?”

Sidon looked up and stared at into those eyes. He was sure his father could read his emotions but he kept quiet.

“Do you feel as if your life will be different now that you are bound to someone else? Don’t worry, I felt the same way when I married your mother. But trust me, you will feel better.”

Sidon continued to be silent, he didn’t want to lash out at him. He changed the subject, probably sensing Sidon’s unease.

“Your marriage isn’t complete yet and your crowning cannot commence until you have asked the Princess for her blessing.” The Prince had completely forgotten about that. That meant he would have to go to the castle. Link would probably be there as well and Sidon was not strong enough to see him again.

“Of course Father, we shall leave tomorrow and head for the castle.”

His father nodded and left. There was no way Sidon would be able to keep his composure in front of the Princess while Link was there. The Prince would want to swoop him off his feet and run away. Away from his royal duties, away from the Zora council, away from everyone who made him feel nervous. The only person who was able to keep him calm and in check was none other than Link. He wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his days with him.

* * *

 

“Link, what are you looking at?” The Princess was watching the Hero who was observing the sky very attentively.

 

_Stars._

“They sure are beautiful.” She walked closer to him and stood right beside him, shoulders barely touching. Link turned his head to face her.

 

_I can tell time with the stars._

“That’s impressive! Where did you learn such a skill?”

 

_The Zora Prince._

“Ah yes, the Zoras. They truly are wonderful people, aren’t they?” 

Link nodded his head instantly, he didn’t want Zelda to question his feelings.

“So, what are you going to do now that the Calamity has been defeated?”

He knew the Princess would ask him this question. The truth was he didn’t know. He had imagined he would visit Prince Sidon and the whole world would just disappear. He would have forgotten all his troubles and worries about what would come next. It would’ve been just them without any rush to get his life together. But suddenly being here with the Princess and having her asking all these questions, he had never been more anxious for his future.

 

_I don’t know._

 

The Princess had been there with him 100 years ago, she had helped him through all the hardships and struggles he had endured. But that seemed like a distant dream to him, as if it had never happened. No matter how many memories he recalled, Link still didn’t feel close to her as people had told him he was. In this moment, the Princess wanted to comfort him, to let him know it was all right but she felt his nervousness and didn’t want to push it further.

“It’s been a long day, why don’t you get some rest? We can talk about your plans in more detail tomorrow.”

Link nodded and walked to his room in the castle. As soon as Calamity Ganon was defeated, the castle returned to normal, as if nothing was ever there. On one hand it was nice because they wouldn’t have to rebuild but on the other hand, it felt as if all his hard work was gone. There was nothing to mark his victory. Link didn’t feel as if his success would be rewarded. Of course, he was humble and kind so demanding recognition wasn’t in his personality. But every now and then, Link got pangs of sadness when people didn’t know who he was. After all he’d done for them, people just passed him without blinking an eye. And that really affected him more than he wanted it to. Sidon had once told him that many people in Hyrule were ignorant, willingly and even unwillingly. Hyrule was so vast that news and stories traveled slowly. Some people purposefully exclude themselves from the world while others are stranded from the world without wanting to.

 

_Sidon._

 

He was all Link could seem to think about. He finally got to his room and got changed. He then lied down on his bed and closed his eyes. He silently prayed to the Goddess and hoped that his mind would be clear of Sidon tomorrow.

* * *

 

 

 

After a few days of traveling, Sidon and his wife finally made it to the castle. There were still very few people in and around central Hyrule as they were still terrified of leaving their homes. Hopefully the Princess had at least gotten the knights back together and was planning to reestablish order. They entered the courtyard and the guards guided them to the main room where Zelda was.

“Your Higness.” The Prince kneeled and put his hand on his chest. His wife did the same.

The Princess turned around to face them.

“You may rise.” They stood back up. “What brings the Prince of the Zoras to Hyrule castle?”

“As you see-” But before he could continue, Link stepped into the room. Sidon’s heart dropped.

“Good morning sleepyhead.” She chuckled slightly. Link signed a sloppy good morning back and then turned to face Sidon. His eyes blinked a few times and then widened.

 

 _Hello._  

 

“Hello Link” he responded in a cold tone. 

 

_Excuse me._

 

And with that, he left the room, leaving Sidon feeling guilty. He had never acted this way around him. But at the mere sight of him, his feelings spiraled out of control. 

“Please do excuse him, he’s been in quite the grumpy mood lately. I’m sure it’s just because he’s exhausted from all the battles he’s endured.” 

The Prince was not one to act harshly towards others but the Princess’ words made him think certain thoughts he would never dare say out loud.

‘Where exactly were you when he was beaten? Who do you think healed him and helped him get back on his feet? Who comforted him emotionally and gave him words of encouragement? It certainly was not you’ He thought but he pushed those thoughts away. He was angry with himself more than anything. He let someone as unique and special as Link slip away from him. All things he could’ve prevented, if he’d been honest with his father. Thinking back now, what if his father would’ve approved? Had he just made one of the biggest mistakes of his life because of some preconceived notions?

“Prince?” The Princess snapped him out of his thoughts.

“Excuse me, your Highness. I was lost in my own thoughts.”

“No worries.”

“We have come personally to receive your blessing in order to become the King and Queen of the Zoras.”

The Princess gasped. “Oh what wonderful news! I would be honored to give you my blessing! Shall we commence the ceremony tomorrow?” 

The Prince nodded and bowed again.

“Please make yourselves at home. Would you like a tour of the castle?”

“If you don’t mind I would like some time to myself but” He turned to his wife “You could go on.” The girls left to see the wondrous castle and left Sidon alone. He’d have to talk to Link at some point, he’d have to tell him his feelings. Sidon wandered out into the garden. It was filled with all types of flowers and adorned with a giant fountain. He was too caught up in the beauty of the garden that he didn’t notice a certain blonde Hylian sitting on a bench admiring his every move.


	4. Chapter 4

Link watched the Prince admire the garden. Part of him screamed to get the hell out of there but another part of him wanted to stay. He hadn’t really gotten to spend time with Sidon who he deemed one of the most important people in his life. He kept observing him. He wasn’t going to lie but Sidon was very handsome. Ever since he first met him on the Inogo Bridge, he had felt something towards him. He had never really paid attention to his feelings, he had to keep everything internalized if he were to be the hero of Hyrule. When people around him told him about how close he was with Zelda, he just couldn’t bring himself to feel that way. He definitely saw her as a very close friend of his but it wasn’t the same with Sidon. After spending time with him, his feelings got stronger. He wanted to hug him and hold hands with him. He wanted to travel and be with him 24/7. Wanting to know what exactly this meant, he had discreetly asked the painter in Kakariko village what this meant:

 

_I want to spend all my time with someone. Is this normal?_

 

“Ah I see you have someone very special in your life!” He exclaimed.

“What you feel, it’s love. Oh but of course you know what love is but this kind of love is different. It’s very unique and you should definitely cherish it. You better tell this someone how you feel before it’s too late.”

 

After that conversation, Link had wanted to tell Sidon how he felt but never actually had the chance. He was so eager to return to him when Calamity Ganon was defeated and tell him everything. But it seemed as if fate had another plan. He remembered the feeling of his heart dropping when he saw Sidon at the altar with someone else. Maybe it wasn’t too late, maybe he could still confess to him.

 

“Hello, Link.”

 

He jumped at the sound of his voice. He had been too caught up in his own thoughts that he didn’t even notice Sidon approach him.

 

_Hello._

Sidon sat down next to him and sighed.

 

“Could we talk?” His voice was calm, unlike before.

 

Link nodded. He could really use his company even if it meant confession.

 

“I’m sorry I snapped at you earlier. It was rude of me to do so. I was beside myself.”

 

_It’s okay._

“I want to formally thank you for defeating the Calamity and bringing peace to Hyrule. You have done more for this land than anyone else and that is something to be very proud of. You deserve all the praise in the world. I knew you could do it.” He smiled at him, showing his sharp teeth. Link could’ve never continued his journey if it weren’t for Sidon’s encouragement and support. Link held his arms out and hugged him. Sidon did not expect Link to embrace him and so he sat there confused but soon returned the hug.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Sidon was taken aback by Link’s words. Not once had he heard him speak, not that it mattered much anyway. He never wanted to force Link into speaking when not needed. Sign language for him was the best way to communicate and Sidon had never questioned it. But right now, Link had thanked him verbally. This meant that he trusted him and didn’t feel anxious to speak. Link pulled away and looked at him. Sidon had to tell him now if not, he didn’t know when he would get another chance.

 

“There is something I have to tell you. You are so special to me. I really enjoy being around you. I always got so overwhelmed by all of my royal duties but you were always there to ground me. You bring so much happiness into my life, I don’t know who I’d be without you.”

 

Link could not believe he was hearing this with his own two ears. The person he most cared about, the one who made him feel safe was telling him that he felt the same way too. He wanted to speak again but he was too anxious, what if he said the wrong thing? What if he couldn’t express his feelings correctly? He decided that for now, sign language was his best friend.

 

_I feel the same way._

Sidon’s eyes widened.

 

“You-you do?”

 

Link nodded. He wanted to tell him how much he loved him but the words just wouldn’t come out. He opened his mouth to help him but to no avail.

 

“I- ” That was all he managed to say. Link let out an exasperated sigh, he wished that his life didn’t have to be this way.

 

“It’s alright Link. Don’t push yourself too much. If you wish to speak to me through sign language, that is perfectly fine with me. Do what is comfortable for you.”

 

_I love you._

Sidon was not ready for those three words. The only other people in his life that had ever said those words to him were Mipha and his father. This was different of course because Link wasn’t his family. Too caught up in his thoughts he forgot to respond to Link that he looked at him with worry written all over his face.

 

“Pardon me, I didn’t mean to make you worry, my dear.” He gasped. The words flowed out so naturally, he didn’t even think twice. “I mean, Link.”

 

_Don’t apologize. I like it._

As much as he loved this moment, he had to remind himself that he was already engaged to someone. Someone he didn’t love how he loved Link. He hated to remind him of the current situation.

“You must not forget that I am to be married officially. Something that I fear I am bound to as a Zora royal.”

 

Link’s heart dropped. Too caught up in the moment, he had completely forgotten about his soon to be wife. What was he going to do now?

 

Sidon grabbed his hand and caressed it with his thumb.

 

“I’m so sorry that it has to be this way….”

 

Link had never seen Sidon cry but at this moment it seemed as if he could just burst into tears at any time.

 

_We can figure something out._

Suddenly, Zelda and Sidon’s wife walked into the garden. Sidon quickly let go of Link’s hand and stood up.

 

“Our love is strong, it will overcome this situation.”

 

And with that he left to greet the ladies who were admiring the flowers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, there have been so many things going on in my life but I'm definitely trying to get everything in order. I will try my best to update regularly. Anyway, here's the next chapter. So I kinda moved away from the whole marriage thing with Sidon and am now focusing more on his relationship with Link, after all that's what you guys are here for haha. Enough of me talking, onto the chapter! Hope you all enjoy it! Also thanks to everyone who leaves kudos and comments, they mean the world!

Link couldn’t believe it. He had planned to confess to Sidon but it ended up being the other way around. He was so happy that it had happened and Sidon was willing to put his feelings before his royal duties. But how was he going to fix it? He’d already begun the marriage ceremony, and now he was here for the blessing ceremony to be held by none other than Zelda. Maybe there was a way he could talk to her about it…He looked up and watched Sidon escort his wife back into the castle. Zelda then made her way to Link. This was the perfect opportunity to talk to bring up the subject.

 

_Hello._

 

“Hello to you too, Link. So what were you and Sidon conversing about?”

 

Link was caught by surprise, he hadn’t expected her to see them. But of course, the Princess was very observant and noticed everything that Link did, even if he didn’t.

 

_I wanted to talk to you about that actually…_

“Yes…?”

 

He wanted to tell her everything, but what if by doing that he would jeopardize Sidon’s plans? Whatever they were. Come to think of it Sidon hadn’t mentioned anything to him. The case was Link needed to tell his Zelda about it, he did consider her his friend after all.

 

_I love Sidon._

 

The Princess blinked.

 

“That was supposed to be a secret? Oh Link, it’s easy to tell how taken you are with him.”

 

Link was more shocked at the fact that the princess knew about his feelings than she should’ve been.

 

_What? You’re not mad?_

 

“Well, I do strongly believe in following your heart. Have you talked to the Prince about it?”

 

_Yeah, he said he could fix what he’d done._

 

“Ok, don’t worry, I’ll help you. I will talk to Zephira.” (A/N: Sidon’s wife)

 

_He’s worried about his father._

“I don’t think I can do anything about that…He must tell him himself, if he truly loves you, he will do anything to stay with you.”

_You’re right._

“Now, why don’t you go take a walk? It will take your mind off things. I have some royal duties to attend to so I will meet up with you later.”

 

Link nodded, somehow Zelda always knew what would relax him.

* * *

 Zephira had taken the news much better than anyone else. The truth was, she never loved Sidon, her heart belonged to someone else, a Hylian she met in Kakariko Village, but of course she couldn’t refuse the Prince’s proposal. Sidon sighed of relief, one less problem for him to worry about. They decided to return to Zora’s domain that same day. Sidon could not waste any more time in delaying his crowning. He had to tell his father right away. Zephira traveled to Kakariko Village to confess her feelings to the man she claimed to love. Sidon and Link traveled back Zora’s domain via teleportation as to not waste anytime. When they got there, the atmosphere had changed dramatically. There were no Zoras walking around. Sidon approached one of the guards and inquired.

 

“What has happened? Where is everyone?”

 

The guard took off his helmet and bowed down.

 

“Your father-“

 

“Is he alright?” Sidon heart dropped at the mere mention of his father.

 

“He has fallen gravely ill. I’m afraid the doctors do not know how to cure his condition.”

 

The guard had barely finished his sentence that Sidon ran to the throne room. Link went after him.

 

When they got there, King Dorephan was asleep but breathing very heavily. Sidon approached the doctor standing beside him.

 

“What does he have?”

 

“It is unclear as we have never seen this type of disease appear in Zoras. I’m afraid there’s little we can do.”

 

Sidon turned to Link and asked:

 

“Have you seen anything like this?”

 

Link did in fact know what King Dorephan had. He had once helped a Gerudo woman heal her husband who had contracted it. The only cure was the guts of Molduga, a monster found in the Gerudo desert.

 

_Yes._

 

“And is there any way to cure it?”

 

_We need the guts of a desert monster._

“A desert monster? As in a monster that resides in Gerudo desert?”

 

Link nodded, it was their only hope so of course he would volunteer to go and defeat one of them to heal the King.

 

_I can go and get the cure._

“What? No, you’re not going anywhere without me.”

 

_Sidon, it’s the desert, you can’t possibly survive._

Link was starting to get angry, there was no way he would let Sidon go to the place with the least amount of water in all of Hyrule. He would go himself. That would prove to his father that he was worthy of being with Sidon.

 

“This is not a discussion Link.” He glanced around, noticing that their argument had attracted attention. “Let’s go outside and talk about this.” Sidon grabbed his arm and led him outside.

 

“I’m not letting you go alone, not after all you’ve been through.”

 

Link grabbed his hand.

 

_This is a good test, it will prove to your father that I’m worthy._

“No Link, you have shown your worth. He doesn’t need any more proof that you are good enough.”

 

Link could see that there was another reason that Sidon was hiding.

_What is it?_

A tear made its way down Sidon’s cheek. (A/N Is it even a cheek since he’s a fish?)

 

“It’s just…I can’t afford to lose you. Everyday that passed after you left the domain, I hoped and prayed that you were alright. I didn’t receive word from you for weeks and that’s fine because you were saving Hyrule but deep inside I was so worried. I love you so much Link and I can’t bear the thought of living without you…Which is why I thought this would be a good opportunity to give you this.”

Sidon reached inside his satchel and pulled out a necklace. It had a beautiful sapphire attached to it.

“This necklace has been passed down from generation to generation. It is tradition that the royal male Zora would present it as a wedding gift to his beloved. Which is why I’m giving it to you.” 

Link was speechless, in the sense that he couldn’t even sign something as a response. He leaned in and tightly hugged Sidon.

“I love you so much.” Link had wanted to verbally speak those words to him. He had always felt anxious to do so but now finally, he felt safe and at peace. Sidon tightly hugged him back and whispered in his ear.

“I love you too.” 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short, I have been very busy but I will try to update it as best as I can! Thank you for reading!

Link started to pack the necessary items he would need to survive in the Gerudo desert. He’d only been there once as he was not too fond of the area. The heat, the Yiga Clan, the creepy men who followed the Gerudo women around; it was all too much for him. Though he did owe it to one of those creepy men who sold him the Gerudo garment. Without it, he wouldn’t have been able to sneak into Gerudo town and find Riju. But he had to go back. He had to prove to King Dorephan that he was worthy enough to be by Prince Sidon’s side. As much as it pained Sidon, he had to let Link go. Link was right, there was no way he could survive in the desert.

A few minutes later, he had finished packing everything he needed. He strapped the Hylian Shield on his back and the Zora sword to his belt. Two of his most powerful weapons, the latter had been forged and made powerful by none other than Sidon. It was indeed very precious to him. He walked out of the room he had been in and met up with the Prince at the entrance of the domain.

 

_I’ll be fine._

“I trust you will.” He responded.

 

_You don’t need to worry yourself over me. I’m strong because you believe in me._

Sidon smiled. His catchphrase had always had a positive impact on Link, no matter how cheesy it might’ve sounded.

“Of course I believe in you. I always have and I always will.” He replied.

 

Link leaned in and hugged Sidon tightly. Sidon wrapped his arms around him in return. Link let go of Sidon and smiled at him. He nodded and took out his Sheikah Slate. Sidon waved goodbye as he disappeared into the blue light that enveloped him.

 

Link arrived to the desert, he had worn the lightest clothing possible as he had learned that wearing anything else would result in passing out. Link did not want that to happen to him at all, not when the circumstances were this complicated. He had arrived to the entrance of Gerudo Town. He quickly left the area as he did not want hordes of people crowding around to congratulate him. He had a duty to attend to and didn’t want to waste anytime in getting it done. Sidon meant the world to him and he definitely not want to let him down, especially not his father. He looked down at his Sheikah Slate and marked the location of the Molduga he had once encountered but hadn’t actually defeated. He started walking in that general direction but suddenly he heard a sound behind him. He reached for his sword and unsheathed it as the sound became louder. He turned around only to be faced with a sand seal. He had dreaded riding those things, they were very impractical and almost never obeyed his commands. He had almost died while riding one when battling the Divine Beast Vah Naboris. But they were very fast and got him across the desert at a very quick speed. He put his sword back in its hilt and then unstrapped his shield. He held his hand out with a piece of meat for the seal to take. The sand seal approached him and ate the piece of meat. He got on top of his shield and strapped it to the seal. Then they rode across the vast desert directing the seal to the correct location.

 

 

When he arrived close to the location he let go of the seal and landed safely back onto the sand. He strapped his shield onto his back and continued walking. He checked inside his satchel and saw that he had 2 potions, enough to get him through the battle. Molduga was not difficult to defeat but no matter the difficulty, the battle still took a toll on him. He made his way up to the mountain of rocks. He took out some of his remote bombs and strapped them to his belt. As soon as he did so, a sudden screech cut the silence of the desert atmosphere. The Molduga was here and it was angry. Link made his way to the edge and saw it in its entirety. 

 _This is going to be a long day._ Thought Link, but he pushed through.

He had to do it for his one and only love, Prince Sidon. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for such the delay with this fanfic. There was a lot going on in my life and I didn't feel the motivation to write anything. But I am back and feeling great after a break. I definitely want to finish this story and continue to write others so thank you to everyone who stuck around!!!! I hope you guys enjoy it!!!

Bruises and small cuts covered Link’s body. He thought the Molduga would not have caused him as much pain as he was currently in. Calamity Ganon had definitely taken a much bigger toll on him than he expected. Even though Link was exhausted and hurt, the Molduga was dead and that’s all that mattered. He got up and brushed the sand off his shirt and pants. Link walked towards the Molduga’s remains. The hardest part was over but he still had to dig through its remains and find the guts. It wasn’t something he particularly liked either as the Molduga did also attract a lot of flies and other animals once it was dead. He grabbed a small dagger from his satchel and proceeded to climb on top of it. He cut open the Molduga and started to inspect it. The stench almost made him gag. Link had never admitted it but he was never fond of smelly foods. Sidon had offered him many traditional Zora dishes, all smelly and weird tasting. Of course, Link did not want to appear rude before the prince and forcefully swallowed the food that was offered to him. He quickly cut off the essential guts off the Molduga and stashed them into his bag. He took out his Sheikah Slate and selected the Zora domain as his destination. 

Upon his arrival, Sidon rushed to him and hugged him. 

“Thank the Goddesses you’re alright.” He pulled back and noticed that even though Link was alive, he was still beaten and bruised. “Looks like I spoke too soon, we have to get your wounds patched up.” He grabbed Link’s arm but he stayed still. 

Your father needs healing first.

Link took out the guts and handed them to Sidon. The prince handed them to a nearby guard and told him to go to his father’s aid. 

“You need healing as well. Come.” Sidon guided Link to the Zora infirmary where he lied down on a bed. Sidon wrapped his wounds with some gauze and secured them with tape. 

Thank you, Sidon. 

“There really is no need for you to thank me, it should be me thanking you. You have done so much for our people and Hyrule. I truly love you and there is no one else I’d rather have by my side.” 

Link reached up and caressed the prince’s cheek (A/N: again, is it really a cheek??)  
“I-I-love y-you” Link struggled to say those words but he was glad Sidon could hear them. 

Link looked up at Sidon and felt butterflies in his stomach. He hadn’t really gotten to spend alone time with the prince since the Calamity’s demise and doing so made his heart go crazy. 

“My dear, what seems to be the matter?” Link felt his cheeks turn red as soon as Sidon said those words. 

Can I kiss you? 

Sidon was taken aback at the sudden question but was delighted that Link offered. 

“You need not to ask my darling.” Sidon leaned in and softly pressed his lips against the Hylian’s. 

Caught up in their romantic moment, the pair did not notice that a certain someone was watching them and he was not pleased with what he was witnessing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again another late update but I am determined to finish this story for you guys. A quick heads up, this chapter contains some mild homophobia. I was not exactly sure how to portray Muzu but he was kind of a jerk at first when I met him in game so I wrote him as a pretty homophobic and close-minded Zora.

Muzu furiously paced back and forth in his quarters. After the lengths this Hylian went to prove himself to the Zoras and Mipha’s feelings for him, he had just gone after their newly wed king. Muzu had witnessed the Hylian champion and Prince Sidon enjoying a romantic moment. He was appalled, disgusted even. Sidon had carried out his father’s wishes to find a wife and become the new king of the Zora people. How could he have thrown his people’s future and his own future away for a poor Hylian boy? Sure, this Hylian may have saved everyone but that did not excuse his behavior. Sidon belonged with a female Zora, someone who could be by his side and care for him. Muzu could not handle his rage and disgust. Sidon’s behavior was unacceptable, as was Link’s. He had to talk to someone. He exited his room and stumbled upon none other than Link.

_Excuse me Muzu._

Taken aback his appearance, Muzu just huffed and left. He had to tell King Dorephan as soon as he had healed.

Link kept walking to King Dorephan’s quarters to see how he was holding up after his dose of Molduga guts. Sidon had gone to check up around the domain and talk to the guards. Link wanted to tell King Dorephan about his relationship with Sidon but felt it was not the right time. He could not wait for the day that he would be able to be with Sidon without the fear of being judged or stared at. He entered the room and walked to the King’s bedside.

“Thank you Link. I was told by the guards that you went and got the cure for me. Please accept my gratitude and those of the Zoras.”

Link nodded and smiled. King Dorephan truly cared about his people. He only wanted the same for Sidon. Link couldn’t help but feel a pang of sadness. Sidon had been under so much pressure from his father but he only wanted what was best for him. If the King only knew how much Sidon was going through. Link wouldn’t want to possibly ruin the relationship between father and son. Link was ready to talk to the King about his relationship but before he could sign anything, a guard approached him.

“May you please exit the room? Muzu from the Zora council would like to speak to the King privately.” Link nodded and signed to the King.

_Feel better._

Link exited the room and eyed Muzu suspiciously. Link thought something was up after bumping into him. He wasn’t acting normal. He decided to speak to Sidon about it. He went to look for him and found him looking out on the cliff where Kilton would set up shop.

Muzu has been acting weird.   
Sidon turned to him. “Why do you say that?”

_He does not seem to like me. I mean he never really did but now more than ever._

“Muzu has always had an odd air about him. Don’t really pay mind to him.” Link moved closer to Sidon and grabbed his hand. But before anything else could be said, two guards approached them. Sidon turned to them.

“Yes? How may I help you?”

“The King has ordered for us to take Link to the royal prison.” Link’s eyes widened.

_Prison?_

“On what charges?” Sidon said, his voice filled with anger.

“The King did not say specifically but he has insisted for it to be done right away.” The guards grabbed Link as Sidon trailed behind them.

Muzu observed from his quarters, he had done well and things could go back to the way they were before the Hylian showed up.


End file.
